1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus, and more particularly to an LCD apparatus having a reduced size and weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing devices have developed to include various shapes and functions with rapid data processing speed. In such information processing devices, processed information in the form of an electric signal requires a display device as an interface.
A liquid crystal display apparatus having a light weight and a compact size, as compared with a CRT type display device, has been developed to achieve full-color and high-resolution functions. Generally, the liquid crystal display apparatus changes an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules into a specific arrangement by applying a voltage to the liquid crystal molecules. The liquid crystal display apparatus converts variations in optical properties, such as birefringence, optical linearity, dichroism and light scattering features of liquid crystal cells, which emit light due to the specific arrangement, into variations in visual properties, thereby displaying an image.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional LCD and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing an assembled structure of the LCD shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the LCD 100 includes a front case 110, a top chassis 120, an LCD module 130, a bottom chassis 140, a bottom mold frame 150 and a rear case 160.
The LCD module 130 includes a backlight assembly 134 for emitting a light, a middle mold frame 133 and a display unit 132 for displaying an image in response to the light emitted from the backlight assembly 134. The display unit 132 includes an LCD panel 132a, data and gate PCBs 132f and data and gate TCP (Tape Carrier Package) 132e and 132d. 
The LCD panel 132 includes a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate 132b, a color filter substrate 132c facing the TFT substrate 132b and a liquid crystal (not shown) interposed therebetween.
The TFT substrate 132b is a transparent glass substrate on which TFTs are arranged in a matrix shape. The color filter substrate 132c includes RGB pixels that are formed by a thin film process to present desired colors in response to the light. Common electrodes made of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) are disposed on an entire surface of the color filter substrate 132c. 
When a power is applied to gate and source terminals of TFTs arranged on the TFT substrate 132b, the TFTs are turned on so that an electric field is generated between pixel electrodes and the common electrodes of the color filter substrate 132c. The electric field varies an aligning angle of the liquid crystal interposed between the TFT substrate 132b and the color filter substrate 132c. Accordingly, a light transmittance is varied according to the variation of the aligning angle of the liquid crystal, so a desired image can be obtained. In order to control the aligning angle and the aligning time of the liquid crystal in the LCD panel 132, driving and timing signals are applied to the gate and data lines of the TFTs.
The backlight assembly 134 is provided below the display unit 132 so as to uniformly supply the light into the display unit 132. The backlight assembly 134 includes lamp units 134c and 134d for emitting the light, a light guiding plate 134b for changing a path of the light while guiding the light to the display unit 132, a plurality of optical sheets 134a for allowing a brightness of the light emitted from the light guiding plate 134b to be uniform, and a reflecting plate 134e disposed below the light guiding plate 134b to reflect the light leaked from the light guiding plate 134b to the light guiding plate 134b, thereby improving the optical efficiency.
The backlight assembly 134 is received in the bottom chassis 140 and the bottom chassis 140 is combined with the bottom mold frame 150.